Knights Have Honor
by squirrel2
Summary: Jane wonders whether or not she can be a knight and still be true to herself.


Disclaimer: I do not own JatD

Knights Have Honor

I am Jane, Knight of King Caradoc's Guard, and current Protector of Truth. Fourteen years of age, I have love, dignity, and a family. I care for other people and their opinions. I fight for my comrades and for the people of the Kippernium. I fight for the truth; for what's right. All my life I have aspired to be a knight. I wanted to be respected and I wanted to stand up against evil. Now I am living my dream. I am a knight-in-training and every day I work for what I think is right. I practice my skills, endeavor through pain, and sacrifice my wants. For years I have been happy; never too tired to train. I try not to care what other people think of me for it will only weaken me.

Strength. That's one quality I have always lacked. But in my work I have tried to outweigh my weaknesses with my strengths- intelligence, agility, and perseverance. Though is strength really a good thing? Having power over other people? Defeating them not for their personalities but for their body? I don't look down on those who are weak- not only because I am not very strong- but because I know they have a personality. My comrades, fellow knights, do look down on the weak, and feel as though they need protection. Some do, and some just need confidence.

Confidence. Is it a good thing or a bad thing? It makes you feel good about yourself, but can put other people down in the process. It also makes you not embarrassed or afraid to do something you may later regret. Maybe it is better to be careful and considerate, over confident?

Love. A feeling almost everyone has. I have it. I love people and people love me. Love can turn into hurt though. If someone you love betrays you, you will most certainly feel hurt. Inside. Do knights just feel physical pain, or do they care? Love is inside, and its hurt is inside. But does inside hurt matter? Do knights think it matters? What if I think it matters. You feel hurt if someone you love is taken away from you. I am Protector of Truth. Not a thief. I do not take something- or someone- someone loves and take it- or them- away from the person.

Dignity. Knights are thought to have dignity. But do they really? How can one have pride in something if it's not right…?

Family. People who are joined together in love. No one has the right to take apart a family. But isn't that what knights do? They take loved ones away from families, all over territory.

Fighting. Endless fighting over something is not right. Do knights fight because they find it entertaining or because they are fighting for the truth? Is it all about the action? I like action. I _love_ action. But what if it is unjust action.

Evil. It is constantly good guys versus bad guys. Evil is wrongdoing. Are knights evil? They kill, and fight, and…Am I evil?

My dream. To become a knight. I have always wanted adventure. But is my dream false now. Is it not right? I have always wanted to be a knight. Ever since I was six years old. How could I give up my dream? I have worked so hard for it; I have committed to it. But what if it's wrong?

Knights. Are they warriors of the truth? Or are they killers, murderers? I am a knight. But I am not a killer. Even if I have killed before. But wait…does that make me a killer?

Power. Some people need to have power- that's just how the society works. But what if some people use it the wrong way. I don't want to have power over those who are weaker than I. That is not right to me. Knights are powerful. They have swords, and can control people. I am not a controller. I am fair. Knights are fair. Or are they?

Forgiveness. I have forgiveness. I believe that when someone does something wrong, and afterward really regrets doing it and pleads for forgiveness, forgive them. If they do not keep to their promise then they are a liar. I have seen that knights will not have forgiveness. No matter how much the person pleads and promises. I am not like that.

Pressure. It is similar to power. It's trying to make somebody do something by making them feel uncomfortable. Many people never wanted to be knights. They were pressured by their family. I know at least one person who was pressured to be a knight. Gunther. And he is not happy; he is quite the opposite. Pressure is not right. It is taking someone's freedom. I try my best not to pressure people. Do knights pressure people?

Justice. What is true justice? I do not believe that you should just forgive people and never punish them; I believe punishment is right to make them realize it was wrong. But punishment can go too far. Killing is not justice. It is taking things too far.

Honor. Knights are honorable. But is what they do honorable? Killing is not honorable, but then, what is honor really?

Death. No one has the right to take someone's life away from them. Not a knight. Not the King. Knights take peoples' lives away from them. Can I be a knight then?

Doubt. As I stand on the battle field I think about these things. I start to doubt if I can be a knight. How can I swear to the King to become a knight and to always follow him when I do not believe what he is doing is right? I am Protector of Truth, so how can I be a knight? How can I kill and do what I think is wrong in order to serve the King?

Being a knight was once my dream. But now I doubt if I can really be one…

Is this any good? Is the paragraphs starting with one word idea good? Please review!


End file.
